metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Coastal refinery plant (Abkhazia)
A coastal refinery plant was a location in Abkhazia. It was used to refine petroleum oil and was part of the Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan (BTC) pipeline. History Construction The plant was built in 2016 by Russia, although officially it was built by an Abkhazian private firm. It was built to take advantage of the oil and gas reserves at the Caspian Sea for the benefit of Russia, in large part because the BTC pipeline couldn't let them otherwise due to it pumping oil from the Caspian Sea straight to Europe. It was situated a short distance away from the capital city of Sukhumi. It was a massive complex, composed of several facilities. The tallest building in the area was the distillation tower, which was also the first destination for oil refinery. The oil, once it was transferred there, was boiled at different temperatures to distill various impurities. Light impurities are removed at lower temperatures, which are found near the top of the tower, while heavier impurities are removed at higher temperatures, found near the tower's base. For the heavier fuels, the naphtha and lighter oils that the distillation didn't remove were then removed via a process known as fluid catalytic cracking. Besides this, there was also equipment for removing sulphur, as well as a cooling tower to dispose of all used water, and a flare stack to burn excess gasses. The power plant for the facility was also located right next door to the distillation tower, and possessed liquefied petroleum gas tanks (identifiable by the large spherical structures). It also possessed liquid nitrogen tanks. It also possessed security devices, including gun cameras and infrared sensors. It was separated from the city via a cliff, and had a fence surrounding it. Owing to its Russian-made origin, the signage utilized Russian cyrillics, an example of this being the white tanks in the oil refinery's main floor, where the tanks had the phrase "ЖИДКИЙ аЗОТ К####", which literally translated to "Liquid Nitrogen K####." In 2018, the country was taken over by the European extremist Andrey Dolzaev, as well as the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. led by a captain, Mistral of the Winds of Destruction. Officially, Dolzaev acted as Desperado's client, although Desperado actually was in charge. Georgia, while neither directly participating in the coup nor officially supporting it, felt that the confiscation of the Russian-made plant would act as an opportunity for the Abkhazian government to elect a pro-Georgian leadership. The PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. was later sent into the country to quell the situation. Maverick deduced that Mistral and Dolzaev were inside the plant due to satellite imagery. Maverick agent Raiden was then dispatched to take on the occupation forces at the plant. Upon arrival, Raiden ended up ambushed by Dwarf Gekko and cyborgs, although he fended them off and entered the area. He later encountered Mistral, and fought with her, causing damage to portions of the plant before defeating her via her drenching herself with liquid nitrogen from container 3017. Afterwards, the plant ended up significantly damaged after Dolzaev committed suicide by blowing up a power pylon. Raiden realized he was about to do so based on his reply to Raiden's demands for his surrender, but was unable to stop him in time. Dolzaev did this partially as a means to free Abkhazia in his mind, due to the plant being Russian-made. Nonetheless, Dolzaev's suicidal bombing did little to actually change anything, as the only real "damage" he did was putting a dent in Abkhazia and Russia's economy, the latter due to it rebuilding the plant. The refinery itself sustained enough damage to be out of commission for months, even necessitating oil from Supsa for the time being, but its power plant had restored power two days after Dolzaev's suicide bombing. Appearances * ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Category:Locations in Metal Gear Rising